


Representation

by atus



Series: 田園鋼鐵組+戰術機械宅 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Bruce Wayne第一次與岳父(?)Charles打了照面。





	

  
Charles皺眉看著一手拿著酒杯、一手摟著Scott肩膀的高譚王子布魯西寶貝，慷慨大度的Wayne少爺已經被多次邀約前去參加X學院的慈善晚會，而且每次的捐款數目都十分大手筆。  
  
這是Charles第一次與高譚王子一起出席同一場晚宴，之前為了尋找再次出走的Erik而忙得焦頭爛額，這類型的場合都暫由X戰警代表出席，但第一次由非變種人團體--也就是Wayne企業，所舉辦的變種人平權募款晚會，身為X教授的他沒有理由不出席，Charles對高譚王子的風流成性有所耳聞，但他不知道的是Scott什麼時候會任由別人碰觸他了？  
  
看著帶著些許醉意對著若干女性談笑風聲的Wayne少爺，以及面無表情被摟著卻沒有任何加入談話意願的Scott，Charles眉頭皺得更深了，擔憂驅使他移動輪椅去加入他們的談話，「韋恩先生，感謝您對變種人友善基金會的支持與協助。」Charles發現Scott在聽到聲音轉過身的同時，順道不著痕跡的擺脫Wayne摟著肩膀的手。  
  
「教授。」Scott輕輕的朝他點了點頭，「韋恩先生，這位是...」貌似想向身旁腳步有些虛浮的身影介紹學院導師，「啊！這不是大名鼎鼎的X教授嗎？」Wayne嘴角上勾、語調輕佻，「您的眼睛很藍，這也是您學說裡面所提到的OCA2遺傳因素的影響嗎？」語畢，Wayne少爺動作誇張的傾身伸出手，「您好，Scott常跟我提起您。」顯然，在旁邊的Scott不太自在的挪了挪腳。  
  
「事實上，藍眼睛是HERC2遺傳變異的結果。」Charles沒有去握Wayne的手，「但韋恩先生閱讀過我的論文，我深感榮幸。」並且用了比平常冷淡了三分的聲音回應。「看來遺傳學似乎不是我的領域。」Wayne毫不在意的準備收回手，「您的領帶歪了。」竟又伸手整了整Charles的領帶，指尖流連。在驚訝自己似乎是被調戲了之餘，Charles注意到Scott再次挪了挪腳，然後空氣中傳來了金屬震盪的聲響。  
  
Charles忍不住扶額，『Erik，他是友善的捐款人。』在腦海中簡短的與Erik交談之後，Wayne已然轉身對於眼睛顏色的話題繼續調笑，看著Wayne往Scott腰際摟去被暗暗躲開，轉而再次搭上Scott的肩膀，他決定稍微探探Bruce Wayne，Charles將意識悄悄地伸向Wayne，卻訝異在Wayne意識的表層，絲毫感受不到任何醉意，除了帶著些輕笑的意念之外，什麼也感受不到。  
  
Charles感到疑惑，正想往Wayne意識更深處探索的同時，一陣急躁雜亂的腳步聲響起，「BRUCE WAYNE！！」有人咆哮，瞬間槍聲四起，水晶燈與數隻酒瓶瞬間爆裂，碎片往四處飛散，在尖叫聲中，Charles注意到Scott突然像是一陣踉蹌的往旁跌去，隨即賓客以被槍指著的Wayne為圓心散了開來。  
  
「我是，你們要什麼？」Wayne手上還拿著酒杯，帶著笑意搖晃著腳步向前，彷彿對被眾多槍枝指著的情況恍若未聞，「要錢嗎？我可以簽支票。」作勢便要將手伸向懷中，槍響，在他手上的酒杯突然炸裂，酒液四濺。「不要動！！」為首的罪犯咆哮。  
  
「哇喔。」Wayne居然還吹了聲口哨，甩了甩手將酒液及酒杯碎片甩掉，「槍法真好，你想不想轉行來當保鑣？」聽到罪犯的嗤笑，Wayne皺眉，「好吧好吧，不想要錢、也不想換工作，那你們到底要什麼？」說著又往前跨了幾步，看到Wayne踏著不穩的步伐往前逼近，罪犯憤怒的將槍枝往Wayne的頭部比劃。更令Charles訝異的是就算他的意識尚未從Wayne的腦海中撤出，也僅僅感到Wayne的表層意識多了些微的憤怒以及不耐感。  
  
Charles看了看在一旁早已站穩腳步、身形緊繃並且蓄勢待發的Scott，在腦海中感受到Erik的靠近，餘光注意到不知何時回到會場的Logan與Kent，再抬頭看了眼看似醉言醉語卻猛往槍口撞的Wayne，他將輪椅往前挪了挪，「好了，我想我們可以先談談。」  
  
沒料到還有人敢上前阻止的罪犯們驚慌失措的扣動扳機，在槍響的同時，Charles將手指撫上太陽穴；強大的磁場爆發、已擊發的子彈被定在空中；鮮豔的紅光乍現、直接將Wayne正前方的罪犯往後轟飛；六道銀光閃過、離人群最近的槍枝皆斷成兩截；最後，所有人都看到紅色披風轉瞬間便將罪犯們綑成一堆。  
  
在超人將罪犯丟給在宴會廳外邊姍姍來遲的警察時，一片混亂中，Charles看到Scott握著Wayne被酒杯碎片劃傷的手掌，眉頭深鎖、神色緊繃，而Wayne側頭在Scott耳邊說了什麼，用沒受傷的手輕握了一下Scott的脖頸，Scott更用力的皺了一下眉後，輕輕地往Wayne的胸膛靠近，神色終於漸趨舒坦。  
  
Charles一邊聽著腦海裡Erik不斷對於變種人安危的碎碎念，一邊思考回到威斯特徹斯特時該怎麼樣跟Scott好好討論一下，跟有錢人交往需要注意的九十九項要點。  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  


 


End file.
